Un manège qui déménage
by La Halfeline
Summary: Lorsque Tbag retrouve Tweener hors des murs de Fox River, on se doute bien que la première envie qui lui passe par la tête, c'est de l'emmener faire un petit tour de manège...


Un manège qui déménage

**01/01/07**

_Par la Halfeline_

_Voici la première moitié d'un petit slash délirant T-bag/Tweener... Je demanderai à ceux qui le lisent de le prendre comme un pétage de câble pour vous distraire, et c'est pour les âmes averties!_

_Avertissements:  
Le début se situe dans la deuxième saison.Les spoilers ne sont que très très modérés, car je n'utilise guère que la situation initiale pour me raccrocher à l'histoire, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit bien problématique!_

_Voici donc la scène où je reprends, pour ceux qui sont toujours là:  
Le moment où T-bagounet retrouve Tweener (raaah cet insolent Tweener! Vilain, vilain, vilain qui s'est refusé à ce cher Teddy!) avant de se mettre en quête des plans pour retrouver le silo sous lequel est caché l'argent de Westmorland..._

_Disclaimer:_

_Moi seule mérite de posséder ces personnages, étant donné que Paul Sheuring et la Fox prennent un malin plaisir à toujours empêcher T-bag de tirer son coup, que ce soit au prix de chantage absolument honteux de la part des autres personnages, ou du sacrifice de ses mignons (Vous voyez, ils ne reculent devant rien!). Comment ça, c'est pas une raison? Bon d'accord, rendons-leur le mérite d'avoir créer d'aussi beaux morceaux de persos que Theodore Bagwell... Jusqu'à présent, personne n'est allé jusqu'à me fourrer un bifeton dans la poche pour l'écriture de cette fic (notez que mes poches sont toujours retournées, ce qui explique peut-être cela...) ; je n'écris que pour le plaisir (pour ne pas dire avec une seule main) donc inutile de venir me chercher des noises. En revanche, je tiens vraiment à rendre à Zic Zazou ce qui appartient à Zic Zazou: en l'occurence la chanson "Les enfants" interprétée par Bagwellounet._

* * *

T-bag venait de piquer sournoisement un paquet de curlys dans la camionnette de livraison garée au coin de la rue, et s'évertuait à l'ouvrir à l'aide de sa seule main valide. Sa victoire ne manqua pas de panache, puisqu'elle s'accompagna d'un joli feu d'artifice de bitoniaux au fromage, que le pédophile s'empressa d'enfourner d'une manière particulièrement sexy. Soudain, il sursauta en apercevant la silhouette qui se profilait un peu plus loin… T-bag ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il était béni du Seigneur lorsqu'il reconnut son ancien petit biscuit, qui entrait dans le magasin à trois mètres de lui. C'était à croire que tous allaient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre dans ce coin paumé du pays des mormons. Comme quoi… il est bien vrai que seul l'argent peut réunir les hommes ! Theodore hésita. Ce fric, il fallait s'en occuper au plus vite. Ce petit crétin de Scofield et sa chiffe molle de frère étaient déjà sur place, et ils refusaient de coopérer avec lui. Les salopiots… Utiliser ce petit jeune sans jugeotte pour les doubler serait du plus facile… Mais il y avait si longtemps que T-bag n'avait pas tiré son coup ! Depuis trois jours au moins il avait quitté le pénitencier de Fox River et les jolis petits derrières qui y fleurissaient. L'évasion avait du bon, mais elle lui réclamait tout de même une force de contenance considérable. Après que l'enflure de mafioso lui ait coupé sa chère menotte (c'est-à-dire… pas LA menotte qu'il aurait fallu, à savoir celle qui le reliait à Scofield), il n'était plus aussi aisé de se faire des petits plaisirs tout seul… et hormis les deux malheureux chats et le petit lapin qu'il avait dégotés dans le cabinet du Dr Gudat, il n'avait rien trouvé pour se soulager. Et ce petit, hmm… bon Dieu, ce qu'il lui avait fait envie quand il l'avait vu sortir du car des nouveaux détenus, avec ses boucles de cheveux et sa boucle d'oreille ! Scofield avait bien remarqué qu'il en avait presque mouillé son caleçon à-côté de lui. Et dire qu'à cause de cette maudite Gueule-d'Ange il n'avait jamais pu le coincer quelque part ! C'en était trop. Lorsque le jouvenceau à l'accent grossier ressortit de la boutique, T-bag fila droit sur lui, l'agrippa, et le traîna jusqu'à l'angle pour le plaquer contre le mur.  
- Salut, mon joli… Comme le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oh, fous-moi la paix ! protesta-t-il.  
- Il y a un million de dollars à se faire dans cette ville, et c'est justement pour ça que tu y est, pas vrai garnement ? Seulement j'ai une petite info pour toi : Scofield et l'autre veulent se le garder pour eux tout seuls, ils n'ont pas l'intention de partager avec toi ou moi. Alors soit tu m'aides à être plus rapide qu'eux, soit tu peux dire adieu au pactole, fillette !  
Tweener se débattit si bien qu'il parvint à se dégager de l'emprise de Bagwell.  
- J'm'en tape ! J'ai pas b'soin d'un mec comme toi !  
Mais Teddy n'était pas disposé à lâcher le morceau, cette fois. Il le rattrapa par le collet et le fit cogner à nouveau le béton. Le pauvre gamin avait l'air aussi emprunté qu'au premier jour. Son petit air boudeur de post-adolescent qui ne s'était jamais tiré les doigts du cul avait toujours ce côté irritant incitant à lui taper dessus. Le percing de son oreille donnait toujours aussi envie d'y mordre… Seule chose dommage : il s'était coupé les cheveux, ce qui mettait davantage à jour le gros dur délinquant. Mais T-bag se promit de bien vite faire disparaître cet aspect plus solide.  
- Comme tu vois… MOI, j'ai besoin de toi.  
Le petit jeune déglutit face au regard par en-dessous que lui lançait Bagwell. Le coup de rein par lequel il le bloqua un peu plus contre le mur n'augura pas mieux.  
- Tu me suis maintenant, ordonna-t-il en le poussant en avant.  
Tweener hésita à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais une lame de couteau dans le creux de son dos l'en dissuada bientôt. Tout en menant sa brebis égarée en direction de la mairie du bled, dans le but de récupérer les plans du cadastre – puis de se taper sauvagement ce petit casse-croûte providentiel – T-bag babillait gaiement :  
- Ah… L'Utah… Ses étendues désertiques… Ses péquenots qui abattent à vue les nègres qui s'approchent trop près de leurs fermes… C'est un pays de cocagne, je te l'dis, fillette !  
- Ouais, ça doit bien plaire à un enculé d'raciste comme toi.  
- Chuuut, vilain garçon. Tu es toujours aussi grossier qu'avant, on dirait. Ca mérite une bonne fessée, tout ça.  
Et sur ce, Teddy le gratifia d'une fière claque sur le derrière. Le blanc-bec trébucha et s'écroula à quelques pas de lui. T-bag considéra le spectacle avec un léger ricanement puis, levant les yeux, se figea net. Il venait d'apercevoir au loin les couleurs vives et tourbillonnantes d'un vieux manège. D'abord il crut être victime d'un mirage, comme le voyageur assoiffé dresse dans le désert l'image d'une oasis revigorante. Mais en tendant l'oreille, il put capter quelques bribes d'une mélodie répétitive et abrutissante jouée à l'orgue de barbarie, ainsi que des rires d'enfants. Cela acheva de le mettre en arrêt. Il récupéra par la peau du cou son biscuit qui commençait à peine à se relever, et partit comme un trait vers les bigarrures du chapiteau rouge et blanc.  
- Amène-toi, Candy, on va faire un tour de manège.  
- Hein ?

Le moment où il s'arrêta à deux pas du carrousel marqua pour T-bag l'envol de toutes ses velléités de chasse au trésor. Sur des chevaux de bois à la peinture écaillée, sur des petits moutons ou des cochons rose bonbon s'ébattaient un essaim de fillettes et de garçonnets. Ils étaient si beaux, bien blonds et bien dorés… Les petites robes du dimanche arboraient leurs dentelles et leurs petits nœuds. Les culottes courtes serraient de près les toutes petites miches des galopins qui se mettaient debout sur leurs montures pour impressionner les petites filles. Un tourniquet accrocha les yeux éblouis de Teddy qui se mirent à tournoyer au rythme du tourbillon des bouches rieuses et béantes, des nattes qui fouettaient l'air comme des lanières…  
- Salaud, tu pourrais au moins te r'tenir, j'sens ton berlingot d'ici… Lâcha avec dégoût la jeune racaille qui se tenait toujours devant lui, contrainte et forcée.  
Comme aucune réponse ne venait de la bouche bée du pauvre Theodore qui pensait flotter, une fois de plus, dans la bénédiction du Seigneur, il l'interpella à nouveau.  
- Hé, mec !  
- Mon regard oblique en rien n'est lubrique… protesta T-bag sans la moindre conviction.  
Le petit jeune roula des yeux.  
- Allez, viens, intima T-bag en le traînant sournoisement vers la casemate du forain.  
Franco de porc, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et s'enferma subrepticement à l'intérieur avec son mignon.  
- Saperlotte, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? s'écria le pauvre guichetier qu'un ennui mortel avait assoupi jusqu'alors.  
- On se calme, on se caaaalme mon vieux… lança Bagwell de sa voix doucereuse toujours annonciatrice de perversions de toutes sortes. Mon p'tit bonhomme et moi on voudrait juste faire un tour de manège. Seulement, tu vois… ( Il fit une petite grimace ennuyée en crispant la lèvre inférieure.) On aurait vraiment honte que les gens voient deux grandes personnes comme nous folâtrer là-d'ssus. Tu comprends ça, j'en suis sûr. Alors tu vas bien sagement nous recouvrir le tout avec une grande bâche afin que personne hormis les autres enfants ne puissent voir nos bêtises, tu veux bien, dis ?  
- Foutez-moi l'camp tout de suite ! s'exclama l'homme en réponse, juste avant de faire connaissance avec la lame de rasoir fétiche dont Teddy s'était servi un nombre incalculable de fois pour égorger du négro ou du rital.  
D'une main, ce dernier tenait toujours en respect le jeune emprunté ; de l'autre, il menaçait le forain en penchant la tête sur le côté et en claquant la langue contre ses dents avec cet air détestablement indulgent qui lui était propre.  
- Oh, tu ne vas me refuser cette faveur, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'y a des mecs qui payent gros pour avoir droit à la même chose et vois-tu, je le ferais vraiment de bon cœur… seulement j'ai pas un rond pour le moment. Mais je te jure que si tu veux bien coopérer, papy, dans quelques jours je reviens ici-même, avec 500 dollars en billets neufs.  
T-bag sourit au forain qui, après (courte) réflexion, attrapa son micro pour annoncer : « Mesdames et Messieurs, pour des raisons de sécurité, le carrousel sera dorénavant fermé par une bâche renforcée afin d'éviter que les enfants ne sautent en marche, ce qui peut occasionner des chutes dangereuses. » Et sur ce, il abaissa simplement un levier, libérant une grande toile qui se déroula sur le toit du manège pour l'envelopper tout entier.  
- Vous voyez, la coopération rend toujours les choses plus faciles, déclara un Bagwell satisfait à l'adresse des deux hommes. Papy, on te laisse là. Tu nous laisses faire autant de tours qu'on veut. J'te paierai en conséquence, ne t'inquiète pas. … Mais attention, pas de sottise, hein ? Tu vois cette main ?  
Il désigna la pauvre extrémité recousue de son membre, celle qui tenait toujours le rasoir sous la gorge du guichetier.  
- Cette main s'appelle Spoon. L'autre s'appelle Cup mais Spoon est plus intéressante car c'est une main intelligente. Tu vois, depuis qu'on me l'a coupée, elle a décidé de vivre sa propre vie.  
A la vue du regard aux abois que lui lançait l'homme, il partit à rire et ajouta :  
- Tu ne me crois pas ? Attends, je vais te faire voir…  
Tout de go, il commença à déchirer ses points de suture avec les dents. Même le gars de la cité ne put retenir une exclamation horrifiée. Mais T-bag s'arrachait la main avec autant de désinvolture qu'une ménagère décortique les crevettes. Et finalement, lorsque celle-ci fut bien détachée du moignon, il la laissa courir sur trois petits doigts, toujours armée de la lame de rasoir, et grimper le long de l'épaule du forain tétanisé jusqu'à se caler à nouveau confortablement dans le creux de sa gorge.  
- Ouiii Spoon… That's a good girl. Voilà, donc. Elle va te surveiller pour moi. Et attention, elle a même des oreilles ! avertit T-bag comme un instituteur d'école primaire.  
De l'autre main, il pressa un peu le couteau dans les reins de son biscuit pour le faire ressortir. Mais au dernier moment, il l'arrêta, et se retourna vers le caissier toujours paralysé.  
- Une dernière chose… Monte un peu la musique, dit-il en tournant lui-même le gros bouton à cet effet.

T-bag conduisit discrètement Tweener sous la bâche. De l'autre côté, son paradis l'attendait. Un festival tourbillonnant de couleurs, de notes de musiques, et d'enfants volant sur leurs animaux de ferme qui prenaient dans cette farandole mouvementée des allures de créatures mythologiques…  
- Tu peux m'espliquer c'qu'on fout là, mec ? râla son coéquipier en essayant de se dégager de la pointe insistante de la lame contre son dos.  
D'un geste mécanique, Bagwell fit glisser le surin dans sa manche et saisit le jeunot par le col afin de l'immobiliser correctement. Il n'avait pas même posé les yeux sur lui, occupé à étudier le terrain ou à scruter les coins de petites culottes que dévoilaient les chevaux de bois du deuxième étage.  
- Eaaasy now…… lâcha-t-il, légèrement exaspéré, comme quelqu'un qui retient par le collier un chien trop enthousiaste.  
- A quoi ça va servir de tuer un de ces pauv' gosses, hein ? Tu vas m'le dire ? C'est dégueulasse… pleurait le mignon. En plus, qu'est-ce ça vient foutre dans le million d'dollars qu'on d'vait aller chercher ?  
- Dans l'million d'dollars, baby ? Rien du tout. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de détente. Et d'ailleurs, laisse ces gosses tranquilles, ils ne sont que des agaceries pour moi.  
- Ah bon ? lança sottement le jeune délinquant.  
- Mais oui, rassure-toi, répondit Teddy en le conduisant vers un cheval vide.  
Il s'arrêta juste à-côté, le temps de contempler proprement l'objet de son désir trop longtemps brimé, et d'étirer ses lèvres en un long sourire agrémenté de quelques spasmes. Le jeune évadé reconnut ce sourire et, aussitôt, une décharge électrique traversa son corps de chérubin innocent et rongé de préjugés. Il se jeta en arrière, mais T-bag avait la prise affermie par plusieurs années de chasse à l'adolescent dans les terres arides de l'Alabama.  
- Me touche pas ! Me touche pas, enculé d'pervers ! Connard de violeur ! Pédophile ! Nazi ! vociféra son biscuit, sans parvenir malgré tout à couvrir l'envolée du générique de la petite maison dans la prairie qui retentissait à plein pot.  
- Chhh… Chut, Sweety. Tu sais, "nazi" est une insulte très galvaudée, par les temps qui courent…  
Il l'attira contre lui, avant de sauter en amazone sur le cheval de bois juste derrière. Lorsque ce dernier reprit son envol, le petit jeune ne tarda pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec une toile de tente qui égayait le pantalon de taulard de T-bag en un endroit précis. Il eut un ultime mouvement de recul, mais son persécuteur avait déjà ressorti sa lame de couteau et s'en servit pour lui taquiner la nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il revînt bien tout près.  
- Sois pas timide, je vais pas t'manger… lui lança-t-il tendrement alors qu'il redescendait face à lui.  
- Jamais j'ferai ça, mec. Plutôt mourir que finir gay !  
- Ca peut s'faire ! répliqua gaiement Theodore en recourbant la lame pour en appuyer très très lentement la pointe dans la chair de la nuque. Mais je te préviens, Fillette… Mourir ne sauvera pas ta virginité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
Le gars de la cité poussa à nouveau quelques jurons, plus de rage que de douleur, et finit par abdiquer alors que le cheval remontait.  
- C'est d'accord, Salaud ! Mais tu verras, un jour tu seras puni pour toutes tes saloperies ! Dieu voit tout!  
- Je sais, je sais mon bonhomme… bailla Teddy. En attendant, il est temps de rincer un peu cette petite gueule mal embouchée. C'est très désagréable d'entendre des jeunes de ton âge s'exprimer de la sorte, tu sais ?  
Le bonhomme ne répondit pas. Il fixait le chapiteau qu'il avait sous le nez, le cœur au bord des lèvres. T-bag finit par redescendre, et la jeune racaille rencontra un air interrogateur.  
- Eh bien ?  
Après deux clignements d'yeux de la part de chacun, Bagwell leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Mais il faut vraiment tout faire, ici ? Il va pas sortir tout seul, mon chou ! Bouge-toi un peu les fesses, enfin… si j'ose dire !  
Avec une horrible grimace de dégoût, Tweener déboutonna à la hâte la braguette de T-bag et en sortit le fier berlingot juste à temps pour pouvoir le considérer à loisir, comme le cheval de son prince s'envolait à nouveau. Le coin de sa babine gauche resta bloqué deux ou trois secondes en l'air, dans son expression d'adolescent râleur habituelle.  
- Allons, dis bonjour à mon pote T-pot ! annonça T-bag, tout pimpant.  
- T'as aussi donné un nom à ton engin ? soupira le jeune.  
- Eh oui… même si j'avoue qu'il a des réactions souvent plus primaires que celles de Spoon, j'allais pas le laisser sans identité. C'aurait pas été correct.  
- Pas correct, oui… j'vois c'que tu veux dire.  
- Allons, pressons jeune homme ! Il a hâte de faire connaissance ! s'exclama Teddy en gambillant joyeusement.  
- Mais je… j'ai jamais fait ça d'ma vie, chuis pas pédé, moi… geignit le gars de la cité en lorgnant T-pot comme s'il s'était agi d'un plat de veau orloff.  
Le cheval entama la descente et T-bag poussa un soupir excédé.  
- Tu vois ces brouettes de sucettes et de glaces à l'eau que tu devais t'enfiler toute la sainte journée devant Lost ou Bob l'éponge avant de te faire serrer ? Eh ben c'est exactement pareil. Et si ça peut te rassurer la maladresse m'excite plus que n'importe quelle maestria en la matière. Alors à l'œuvre, mon garçon !  
Comme la monture de T-bag remontait, le gars de la cité ferma les yeux et fit enfin les salutations d'usage au fier T-pot, essayant de penser à ses dessins animés favoris. La réaction de notre héros ne se fit pas attendre. Il serra d'abord les dents avec délice, entrouvrant les lèvres pour aspirer un peu d'air, puis expira bruyamment, emporté par une vague de pure volupté. Presque deux semaines… DEUX semaines qu'aucune bouche n'était venue câliner son T-pot… depuis que ce pathétique petit Seth avait trouvé moyen de se pendre juste au-dessus de leur cellule pour faire le malin. A la place de ses parents, Teddy ne lui aurait pas donné le nom d'un dieu maléfique ! Si c'était pour finir comme ça après tout juste deux ou trois viols… OoooOOh, oui, il était vraiment béni du Seigneur, aucun doute. Enfin, enfin il l'avait, son adorable petit rappeur blanc si cucul la praline… Il avait tout ce qui plaisait au pédéraste de la vieille école qu'il était. Bagwell ne put retenir un soupir particulièrement sonore lorsque son cheval de bois repartit vers le bas, et que la langue de son biscuit s'en trouva glissée sur le chef délicat de T-pot. Il dégagea un instant la lame de la nuque pour presser Cup contre le crâne de son mignon afin de le faire suivre le mouvement de sa monture.  
- Allez, allez, flexion, il faut pas lâcher… That's my boy…  
T-bag s'interrompit brusquement. Entre ses paupières mi-closes, il venait d'apercevoir deux gamins juste à-côté d'eux, qui les regardaient faire avec de grands yeux intrigués. Il écarquilla les siens, les fixant sans savoir trop quoi dire ou faire, puis après quelques clignements d'yeux de la part des garçonnets, se racla la gorge.  
- On peut vous aider, mes mignons ?  
Les deux enfants reportèrent leur attention sur lui, et T-bag crut un instant se laisser aller tout de suite à la vue de ces grandes prunelles bleues innocentes.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton copain ? demanda l'un.  
- C'est rien, mon bout d'chou. Je fais juste goûter mon sucre d'orge à mon petit camarade.  
- T'as un sucre d'orge dans ton pantalon ? Ca s'peut pas ! décréta l'autre en fronçant sourcils et petit nez.  
Theodore se mit à palpiter de la paupière tant il était attendri. Il sentit que s'il n'expédiait pas rapidement ces bambins loin d'ici, il pourrait y avoir de fâcheuses conséquences…  
- Mais que si, ça s'peut ! répliqua-t-il. Même que ton petit copain a le même.  
- C'est vrai ? demandèrent-il en chœur, tout étonnés.  
- Que oui ! Vous avez qu'à vérifier. Allez jouer maintenant, hophophop ! ordonna-t-il après avoir gentiment caressé les têtes-blondes de son avant-bras – Spoon étant toujours occupée à somnoler dans le cou du forain.  
Les deux petits garçons déguerpirent joyeusement et T-bag put enfin se détendre avec un sourire comblé. Mais pervertir ainsi ces chérubins lui avait occasionné une telle décharge de plaisir qu'il fut soudain contraint de repousser l'adorable Tweener.  
- Ca suffit, chaton ! Il faudrait penser à t'en garder un peu.

Il sauta à terre et considéra son biscuit qui tirait une tronche encore plus boudeuse que d'habitude. Teddy passa un petit bout de langue sur un coin de sa lèvre supérieure, qu'il mordit ensuite suavement. Il fit un pas, le forçant à reculer, et le repoussa ainsi jusqu'au mur central du manège. Lorsque la petite frappe le heurta, Bagwell se jeta sur elle pour la coincer à nouveau, avec son bassin et une seule main !  
- Il est l'heure de se dépuceler, fillette… A ton âge, il s'rait temps ! Que doivent dire tes copines ?  
Cup glissa alors du collet le long du torse bien formé du jeune pickpocket, jusqu'à atteindre le premier bouton de son pantalon.  
- Lâche-moi ! protesta-t-il en donnant une bonne beigne à son agresseur.  
T-bag alla cogner violemment une poule géante sur laquelle s'amusait une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Il s'effondra sur le sol, un peu sonné. La fillette se pencha pour demander :  
- Monsieur, pourquoi t'as des poussins qui tournent autour de ta tête ?  
- Heu… Sans doute parce que ma tête est pleine de nids-de-poule, répondit Teddy en se relevant péniblement et en chassant les maudits piou-pious.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Sans doute parce que ma maman était une trisomique et mon papa un frangin hardi…  
- D'accord, je t'aime, au revoir !  
Theodore secoua la tête avec tendresse tout en repartant à la conquête de son biscuit. Pour rien au monde – pas même une si jolie petite fille – il ne le laisserait s'échapper à nouveau… Il commença à longer le mur axial, faisant le tour du manège à contre-courant de sa rotation… de plus en plus vite… puis il pila brusquement et repartit dans l'autre sens. Il fut bien aise d'entrer rapidement en collision avec Tweeny qui courait toujours dans le même sens. Surpris, le petit jeune tomba à terre, et commença à ramper à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. T-bag retrouva son sourire indulgent pour le suivre tranquillement de sa démarche chaloupée.  
- No, no, no… chantonnait-il juste derrière lui, tandis que le pauvre vermisseau ondulait désespérément le long du mur. No, no no, no no, no no… C'est toujours pareil, ils croient tous QU'ILS PEUVENT Y ECHAPPER !  
Sur ce terrible constat, il attrapa rudement son mignon par la peau du cou et le fit heurter une monture fixe à l'effigie d'un porcelet tout rose. Puis il le hissa dessus, et entreprit de faire sauter sa braguette avec les dents, acrobatie périlleuse mais non impossible pour le perfide Theodore Bagwell si habile de sa bouche.  
- Allez mon p'tit cochon, ça fait trop longtemps que tu dois passer à la casserole !!! s'exclama-t-il avec des yeux fous palpitant d'exaltation.  
- NOOON !!! J'POURRAI JAMAIS MONTER UN GROUPE DE RAP SI QUELQU'UN L'APPREND !  
Mais T-bag n'avait aucun égard pour les arts mineurs. Il finit de lui retirer son pantalon avec un pied, avant de faire subir le même sort au caleçon Bob l'éponge. Il contemplait les savoureuses petites fesses… musclées, mais assez potelées pour êtres éclatantes de jeunesse. Ses dents mordillaient frénétiquement ses lèvres, T-pot semblait vouloir lui aussi jouer au fugitif dans son pantalon. Il haletait… haletait encore… …. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, Teddy redressa la tête, semblant attendre quelque chose.  
- Bon alors, tu m'fourres ou pas, man ? J'te signale qu'y a des gosses qui peuvent voir mon cucul en c'moment même.  
- Désolé, Sweety. J'attendais le deus ex machina qui allait encore m'empêcher d'me taper ma proie…  
A ces mots, la bâche se souleva juste à-côté d'eux, et Michael Scofield apparut avec sa mine résolue de sauveteur imperturbable.  
- Ce gosse, déclara-t-il de sa voix mâle et posée, tu ne le touches pas. Tu ne le toucheras jamais.  
T-bag lui allongea un énorme coup de pied dans sa gueule d'ange, ce qui le projeta hors du manège, en-bas duquel il fit une chute dangereuse. Grièvement blessé, il dut être amené sur le champ à l'hôpital. Mais, après tout, le guichetier nous avait prévenus.  
- Ah, enfin tranquille… soupira Bagwell en passant deux doigts sur sa langue pour commencer à préparer son petit plat avec amour.  
Lorsqu'il fut enfin en mesure de faire sa petite affaire, notre ami pédophile relâcha un peu la tension. Tout en commençant de gentils va-et-vient, il pencha la tête des deux côtés pour faire craquer ses os, fit rouler un peu ses épaules pour étirer ses muscles, et se mit à scruter à nouveau la myriade de bambins qui l'entouraient. Il en avait expérimenté des lieux pour s'envoyer en l'air, mais aucun n'était aussi aphrodisiaque que celui-là ! Il repéra dans un petit bateau ses deux angelots en train s'adonner à des jeux enfantins peu catholiques, et cela le fit éclater d'un rire tout guilleret. Sentant l'inspiration affluer en lui, il entonna une petite chanson (car le grand T-bag chante comme un dieu, l'ignoriez-vous ?) :

_Au printemps les oiseaaaux  
Sifflent dans la forêt  
Alors je prends mon vélooo  
J'aime beaucoup m'amuser !  
Les enfants sont très beaaaux  
Bien blonds et bien dorés  
J'adore les prendre en photooo  
Avant d'les encadrer !_

Là-dessus, il se mit à siffloter la Claire Fontaîne.  
- Tu chantes pas mal, le pervers, fit remarquer le pickpocket, cramponné aux pattes du cochon.  
- Je sais, bébé. Mais c'est assez bizarre que tu me dises ça, parce que je crois me souvenir que quand je chantais pour toi le soir derrière les barreaux, t'avais pas l'air d'apprécier plus que ça…  
- Oaaah, j'étais un peu neuneu, à l'époque.  
- Eh ben… Comme quoi ça fait d'l'effet d'être déniaisé, n'est-ce pas fillette ?  
- Yo… M'enfin tu l'diras à personne, hein ? J'ai une réput' à protéger.  
- Bécasse ! Apprends que tout le monde respectait le mignon de T-bag à Fox River. Si tu m'avais écouté dès le départ, au lieu de te faire cracher dessus par les noirs et les blancs, tu aurais eu droit au tapis rouge où que tu sois.  
- Ah bah ouais mais bon… J'comptais pas passer toute ma vie là-d'dans, tu vois l'truc, mec ?  
Bagwell leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

_Au printemps les oiseaaaux  
Sifflent dans la forêt  
J'aperçois des renardeaaaux  
En train de gambader.  
Les enfants sont très beaaaux  
Surtout bien préparés  
Je prends un très grand plumeaaau  
Pour mieux les faire briller !_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut « Nous n'irons plus au bois » qui suivit entre les lèvres de T-bag, ce qui lui permit de redonner un peu de cadence à ses coups de reins. Volupté, volupté ! Comme le carrousel était un lupanar intéressant quand on se donnait seulement la peine d'en exploiter les possibilités, et comme le monde devenait plaisir quand Michael Scofield cessait de jouer les bons samaritains surdoués. Les yeux de Teddy commençaient doucement à se fermer comme le bien-être envahissait son corps et son esprit. Il chanta plus fort :

_Au printemps les oiseaaaux  
Sifflent dans la forêt  
J'aperçois le grand Zorrooo  
Harcelant Bernardo.  
Les enfants sont très beaaaux  
Ils adorent les dragées  
On les attrape au lassooo  
Pour mieux les rassasier !_

Il poursuivit en meumeumant la Souris Verte, sans oublier de mettre en pratique le « Je l'attrape par la queue. » pour faire à son biscuit l'aumône de nouveaux plaisirs. Emporté par le sien, T-bag se hâta d'entamer le couplet suivant d'une voix un peu plus rauque :

_Au printemps les oiseaaaux  
Sifflent dans la forêt  
J'entends les cocoricooos  
Fuser du poulailler.  
Les enfants sont très beeeaux  
Bien cuits bien parfumés  
On les débite au rabooot  
C'est plus vite décongelé !_

Hélas, à ce moment précis, le pauvre psychopathe ne put se retenir davantage et cria sa jouissance avant d'avoir atteint le dernier couplet.

Il resta un moment abattu sur son petit cochon, lui-même étalé sur son petit cochon en bois. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Theodore s'ébroua, tout content, et aida son complice à reposer les pieds sur terre. Ils se reculottèrent, le jeunot tout rougissant, le briscard de la perversion tout niais et tout souriant. Comme ils sortaient discrètement du carrousel, Bagwell proposa :  
- Bon… On va la chercher, cette thune, trésor ?  
- Vaudrait mieux, man… Sinon on risque de bouffer des glands pendant trois jours, répondit Tweener en shootant dans un caillou d'un air boudeur.  
T-bag lui adressa un sourire espiègle :  
- Moi ça me va…  
Le petit jeune rougit de plus belle, et voulut lui prendre la main… Mais il ne rencontra que le vide.  
- Hé, mec, t'as oublié Spoon !  
- Damn !


End file.
